<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stealth by YukinaMika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252452">stealth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika'>YukinaMika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Community: dckinkmeme, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Grinding, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Restraints, Vibrators, mentioned brudick &amp; brujay &amp; bruce/steph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce decides to help Tim with his training.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stealth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1454.html?thread=2519726">Kinkmeme.</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim comes to him, bright-minded and passionate about his cause. He is a quick learner, adaptable and hard-working. There are, however, many things that he has yet to mastered. </p><p>One of them is stealth. Which, in retrospect, is strange for a stalker to not yet mastered that one skill.</p><p>No matter. Bruce is always happy to help. Especially if he can incorporate other trainings into their meager schedule.</p><p>Which is why Tim is on his knees, hands forced behind his back and locked together with the kind of zip ties used in the field. The normally sharp blue eyes have glazed over; the small body trembling and the usual pale skin reddening and glistening with sweats.</p><p>Endurance training, to help build up his stamina. An athlete, Tim is not, thus it is important to constantly test his endurance.</p><p>Bruce thumbs at the remote, groaning as the snug throat around his cock flutters, muffled whimpers spilling out in an incoherent stream. Tim's glazed over eyes roll backward as his hips buck wildly, the hard cock swaying to and fro as precum leaks down, wetting the cock ring at the base of his cock.</p><p>And just as the muffled cries rise in pitch, Bruce pulls the tiny level down, snorting in amusement as the mouth around his cock goes slack in surprise. Still Tim thrusts his hips forward as if chasing some shadows of stimulations, desperate for more when he is dangling on the edge.</p><p>It is strangely adorable in a pitiful way:  usually level-headed Tim brought down to this needy thing, mindlessly searching for stimulations on his hard cock while his prostate is under constant assault of the vibrating plug. Tears have yet to spilled from his eyes but that remains to be seen until his training is done.</p><p>After all, Bruce does love it when his partners lose themselves to pleasure, either too overwhelmed by the continuous onslaught or too desperate to fling themselves off the proverbial ledge. And tears? Well, those are lovely bonuses.</p><p>The papers have already been done and technically, that would be the end of their training session. But Tim could not know that, could he?</p><p>He only knows that he would be trained in endurance and stealth while Bruce works on some papers. All he has to do is to kneel there and keep his noises to the minimum while he warms Bruce's cock. </p><p>And Bruce has to admire his dedication. His mind seems to be half gone from all the edging and teasing from the plug but Tim still keeps his mouth wraps around his cock even as his own cock is hard and swollen.</p><p>"That's a good boy," he murmurs, carding his fingers through the sweat-soaked hair, grinning when the lithe body trembles under his touch.</p><p>There are certain kinks that seem to run strongly in Robins - inherited, perhaps, whether willingly or not. And praises get  them so soft and eager - kneeling so beautifully and taking whatever he wishes on them.</p><p>"You're doing so well, Robin," he coos, turning the vibrator up and up, "Just a little bit more."</p><p>Suddenly, the warm throat gets tight and Tim is whining around his cock, breaking the silence with every high-pitched sound that spills from his lips before he sags back, pulling away from Bruce's cock and slamming his back against the desk, eyes rolling back, jaw slack and drooling, hard cock bobbing with each thrust of the hips.</p><p>Now. That just won't do.</p><p>Turning down the vibration, Bruce reaches out to drop a heavy hand on the messy head. "Tim."</p><p>Blown blue eyes stare back at him, Tim still panting heavily when guilt crosses his features. He looks absolutely crushed, whimpering as he nuzzles into the hand on his head like a kitten.</p><p>"I'm so sorry," he sobs, eyes lowered and lips wobbling, "Daddy, I'm sorry."</p><p>If his little Robins have such a preference for praises then Bruce himself loves it when his boys looks at him with such sincere eyes and calls him Daddy.</p><p>That alone almost makes him forgive Tim for his disobedience. Almost.</p><p>He could lay Tim over his laps and give him a nice spanking to remind him of his place. It would make a pretty sight: Tim peering up with tear-filled eyes as he thanks Daddy for each strike until his ass is a lovely shade of red.</p><p>Or he could used that little greedy hole that is currently kept open and stretched by the plug. Just pull the vibrating plug out and slide into the familiar heat and pound into that snug little hole and flooding the quivering inside with cum before plugging it up with the plug and send Tim to bed, all the while warming his trapped cum.</p><p>Or he could take the cock ring off and turn the vibrating plug on to the highest setting and sit back as Tim moans and cries as orgasm after orgasm are forced out and his prostate milked, until his eyes are rolling backward and cock twitching pathetically as he comes dry, sobbing as the plug pressing on his prostate keeps vibrating and vibrating.</p><p>So many possibilities and god knows Bruce wants to experience each and every one of them. And he knows Tim would look gorgeous, whether he choose to withhold his orgasm and leaving him used but frustrated or to force one after another out of his body until pleasure turns to pain.</p><p>The thing is, Bruce has experiences - hands-on and earned through blood and sweat and everything inbetween. While his Robins all share certain kinks, they are different in other ways.</p><p>Where Dick takes the continuous waves of pleasure like a champ, Jason needs a bit of pain to bring him to heel, and Steph whimpers so lovely when soft attention is poured onto her. Dick gets off on the lovingly degrading words, whining as he is called names and brought down verbally while Jason, especially, shakes so prettily under the praises and gentle touches, and Steph gushes like a river when she is given the chance to do all the work, moaning and groaning as she pleasures herself on his laps.</p><p>Tim, on the other hand, needs both structure and orders. He wants to be owned: to be rewarded when he behaves well and punished when he acts out. </p><p>That, in all retrospects, plays right into Bruce's need to control and the intense possessiveness that comes with it. Bruce prefers obedience in his partners and Tim, aside for the occasional transgressions, is a perfect toy to satisfy his desires. </p><p>Anything Bruce gives him, Tim takes and takes, whether he is crying out in pain or squirming under relentless pleasure. He complies so beautifully to every demand, bending over without nary a word.</p><p>Tim's little whimpers of pain is beautiful to his ears but the way that lovely face goes slack with pleasure is such an exquisite sight as well. And Bruce soon makes up his mind on what he would like to do with the boy.</p><p>Opening the drawer, he fishes out the necessary things, intimately aware of the eyes on him. Tim's breath hitches visibly as he presents him with the clamps and chains.</p><p>"Well? What do you say, Tim?"</p><p>There is a possible chance that Tim would utter his safe word, tearing up and blabbering apologies. Everything would stop then and Bruce would bundle him up and cuddle him until the tremors are gone from his small body.</p><p>Tim's eyes are a beautiful shade of tear-stained blue as he slightly tilts his head back, offering the vulnerable throat. Any other time, Bruce would have had a collar around that slender neck but tonight, he sits and waits as murmured pleads spill out from Tim's lips.</p><p>The whispered "Daddy"s and "Please"s are so endearing. Especially so when Tim looks so earnest in his submission.</p><p>"That's a good boy," he praises and is filled with a sense of satisfaction when the tension bleeds from Tim's shoulders, "Yes, you are my good boy."</p><p>The boy is blushing to his ears when he smoothes a hand down his chest while the other reaches down to take off the cock ring. Seizing the half-erected nipples, it does not take long to tease them into hard peaks.</p><p>Tim's tits are not as sensitive as Jason's or Steph's and he cannot come with nipple stimulation alone but with it is entirely possibly to torment him to frustration just by pinning and tugging mercilessly at them. Though, Bruce has to admit that the sight of the clamps on the delicious peaks is a treat for sore eyes.</p><p>He does not break out the clamps often but maybe he should have. Jason has always been so endearingly vocal when Bruce toys with his nipples and if Steph absolutely loves it when her fat clit is spanked, who knows how wet that cunt would be with a clamp on her naughty clit. And Dick might fall in love with them too, seeing as Tim is panting open-mouthed when Bruce clips the leash to the chain linking the clamps together.</p><p>A pull of the leash is enough to elicit a surprised yelp as Tim lurges forward until his front is flushed to Bruce's leg. The eyes that peers up as him is wide with arousal and they lid momentarily when Bruce rocks his hip forward just once, enough for his shoe to grind against the straining erection.</p><p>It is not hard to get Tim whimpering with a shoe on his cock. He especially whines so pathetically when Bruce digs at his ball with the point of his shoe while simultaneously yanking on the leash of the clamps around his nipples.</p><p>His cock throbs as Tim sobs, tears falling down his cheeks even though his hips keep grinding down onto the pristine shoe. Grabbing the remote control with the hand on the leash, Bruce wraps a hand around his hard cock and relishes in the gasping whimpers and high-pitched whines as he jerks off to the sight of Tim going slack jaw with pleasure when he thrums the vibrator up.</p><p>He comes, painting Tim's face white with his seed, groaning when the boy daringly catches the last spurts with his tongue. His pants leg is wet and sticky with precum but Tim, his ever obedient boy, keeps on grinding against Bruce shoe. </p><p>"Tim," the boy, even while in the throes of pleasure, snaps up immediately before breaking down into moans as the vibrator is set to the highest level and Bruce has to yank on the leash to get his attention.</p><p>Blue eyes, glazed over with pleasure stares at him pleadingly and Bruce's spent cock twitches valiantly at the face of such desperation.</p><p>"Come," he orders and the boy gives a strained cry as he obeys, coating Bruce's expensive pants and his pristine shoe with his release, sobbing as the vibration against his prostate milks him to the last drop until his cock is twitching pathetically against the soiled shoe.</p><p>And only until then does Bruce stops the relentless assault on the boy's prostate.</p><p>Tim looks up with such grateful eyes as Bruce cards his fingers through the sweat-soaked locks.</p><p>He will let Tim rest. For a bit. After that, his shoe still needs some <em>polishing</em>...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is that one WIP that I lost and had to rewrite.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>